


Envious

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Envy <i>is</i>.<br/>Disclaimer: All Arakawa’s baby, none of my own.<br/>Prompt:  <i>Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood or manga), Envy, born screaming for everything it can never have</i> from Rett_Chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious

_Pride is disappointed at Envy's birth, at the way the little wormy thing screamed and cried when it realizes it is alive._

_"Do not tease Envy," Father says, then turns to Envy. "You are my Envy. You are part of my army."_

'Part', Envy hears, not 'My only army.' 

_"Hey, Ugly," Greed says, ticking a finger against Envy's ear. He whispers in Envy's hair, "The ugliest of us all."_

Envy chooses a cute form. 

_"You can't attract attention like that," Lust says, wrinkling her nose and folding her arms. The motion makes her breasts jut. "What are you, anyway? Male or female?"_

Envy's choice is to be neither. Envy simply **is.**

_Gluttony and Sloth are both too stupid to have an opinion. Envy's thrilled with their lack of reactions. Wrath, on the other hand._

_"When you come to see me, appear as a military officer. My adjutant."_

_You were human first, Envy wants to say, I_ never _was. You are an abomination, with your wife._

Envy doesn't say it though, any more than Envy says the other things that want to spill out. Envy is strong, and dangerous, and far more useful than any of them. Envy will survive all of this, and sit at Father's side after the Promised Day. 

Envy _knows_ , and waits for that day.


End file.
